The present invention relates to a clamping band to clamp joint sections of hose such as gas hose, car boot, etc.
A metal clamping band, which clamps hose, car boot, etc. in one action, has been known, e.g. Japanese Patent Publication Gazette No. 50-14702. The conventional clamping band is shown in FIG. 19. It comprises a band 4, which is formed like a ring and whose both ends are connected to form an overlap section 3, a lever 5 fixed to the overlap section 3, and a clasp 6 for fixing the end section of the lever to the band 4 when the band 4 is shortened in diameter by the lever 5 with the action of levers.
A clamped member such as hose has been inserted in the band 2 and has been connected to a pipe, etc. beforehand. Then, the band 2 is moved to the joint section and the lever 5 is rotated in the direction shown by the arrow. In this rotation, the front end 5a of the lever 5 works as the power point while another end 5b contacting the band 4 of the lever 5 acts as the fulcrum point, so that the overlap section 3 shortens the diameter of the band 4 as the active point.
The front end of the lever 5 of the clamping band 4 shortened to clamp is fixed by the clasp 6 to maintain the clamping status.
The clamping band 2 can be used quickly and easily but it is impossible to clamp a member after the member is connected to a pipe, etc. Therefore, in case the clamping band is to exchanged because of repairs, etc., the clamped member must be detached.
The conventional clamping band is inconvenient for repairs for that reason. If the clamped member cannot be detached, the clamping band cannot be exchanged.
A dividable clamping band shown in FIG. 20 is also known. Both ends of a band 7 are overlapped and connected to form like a ring. There is projected an ear 8 formed like a gate from the outer face 7a of the band. The clamping band is shortened in diameter by crushing the ear 8. It can be attached to round the clamped member after the clamped member is connected. However, the clamping band is made of metal, so that crushed ear 8 springs back in the end and it is impossible to clamp tightly.